The flow limiting bottle cap relates to closures of beverage containers and more specifically to a cap having a pattern of holes therein reducing turbulent flow of a liquid poured through the cap and dripping from the cap upon ending a pour.
From earliest days, people have needed to quench thirst. After drinking and collecting water from surface locations, people developed containers of various kinds. The containers generally had one opening for filling and drinking of fluids within the container.
One such container includes the one gallon milk jug commonly used in homes nationwide. This jug has a rectangular base with rounded corners and then a somewhat rounded three sided pyramidal top portion. Opposite the top portion, a handle allows a person to grip the container. The handle and top portion join at a shoulder denoting the uppermost and narrowest portion of the container. The shoulder has a generally smooth, partially spherical form with the remainder of the container locating beneath it. The shoulder has a neck with an opening therethrough and threading upon the exterior of the neck for receiving a cap.
The inventor has experienced and witnessed over the years, that when pouring a liquid from the typical milk jug, the milk has gushed outwardly in a wide, single stream. Quick holders of a milk jug detect the onset of a milk gusher and correct the angle of pour in time. However, others suffer a preventable spill of milk.